MIGMA SHELTER
MIGMA SHELTER (ミグマ・シェルター) is a Japanese female AqbiRec idol group formed on April 21, 2017. The group describes themselves as an idol group who dances with psychedelic trancehttps://twitter.com/MIGMASHELTER and release music with strong trance-based instrumentals. The group went on hiatus on July 8, 2018 after all but one member had graduated from the group. New members joined the group on March 8, 2019 and has resumed releases. Members Current Members *Mimimiyu (ミミミユ) (Leader) *Brazil (ブラジル) (Joined July 8, 2018) *Yubune (ユブネ) (Joined March 8, 2019) *Tamane (タマネ) (Joined March 8, 2019) *Rere (レーレ) (Joined April 19, 2019) *Nananara (ナーナナラ) (Joined September 7, 2019) Members on Hiatus * Misonee (ミソニー) (Joined March 8, 2019, went on hiatus May 28, 2019) Former Members * Yoneko (ヨネコ) (Graduated February 16, 2018, aiming to become a voice actress) * Seisei (セイセイ) (Graduated March 31, 2018, due to family reasons) * Amari (アマリ) (Graduated July 8, 2018) * Kotejun (コテジュン) (Graduated July 8, 2018) * Komachi (コマチ) (Graduated on July 8, 2018, to join Gu-Gu LULU) * Popo Popo Po Popo Jr. (ポポポーポ・ポーポポJr.) (Joined October 29, 2017; Graduated July 8, 2018, to focus on studying) *Shyshyko (シャイシャイコ) (Joined March 8, 2019; Withdrew July 4, 2019) History 2016 On August 9th, Tanaka Yuji and Taniyama announced the launch of a new group and started auditions for recruiting members. In late October Amari and Kotejun passed the audition for the group. Five of the other audition winners later ended up forming the group There There Theres. On December 31st, it was announced that former Bellring Shoujo Heart member Kanra would be joining this new group as well. 2017 On January 10th, the new group participated at LOFT9 Shibuya in the Bellring Shoujo Heart Shin Member & Aqbirec Shin Unit Member Saishu Audition show. In late January, Seisei and Mimimyu were announced to have passed the Bellring Shoujo Heart member audition and Komachi who passed the New Unit member audition. All 3 members ended up joining the new unit instead while the Bellring Shoujo Heart group was renamed to There There Theres. On February 25th, Kanra changed her stage name to Yoneko. On March 5th, it was announced that the new unit would be called "MIGMA SHELTER. On April 16th, the group performed their first rave at Shibuya WWWX as part of the AQBIREC sponsored event "Upstairs Down Vol.1". On July 15th, their first single "Svaha Eraser" was released. On the same day they held their first release event with Lyrical school at AEON Mall Makuhari Shintoshin Grand Mall. 500 CDs were available at the event. On July 31st, it was announced that the group had been signed to the agency Perfect Music. On August 31st, it was announced that the group was recruiting new members and that Yoneko would no longer be leader at the end of September and a new leader would be chosen at some point. On September 8th, it was announced that their first EP ORBIT EP would be released in December and that they would perform their first tour entitled "ORBIT TOUR" in Tokyo during January 2018. On October 29th, Popo Popo Po Popo Jr. was revealed to be a new member at the event "AQBI New corner". On November 25th at the Perfection event held by Perfect Music at the Tokyo Kinema Club, it was announced that Mimimyu was the new leader and Popo Popo Po Popo Jr. was the sub-leader. On December 31st at the AQBI DIG 04 event, Yoneko announced that she would be graduating from the group in February 2018. 2018 TBA Discography Studio Albums *2020.xx.xx TBA EPs * 2017.12.27 ORBIT EP Singles *2017.04.15 Svaha Eraser *2017.10.13 Amazing Glow *2019.03.19 Parade's End *2019.07.16 Names *2019.10.15 TOKYO SQUARE Concerts *2018.01.02 ONEMAN LIVE "ORBIT TOUR 2018 HIMEHAJIMIX" in TOKYO *2018.01.21 ORBIT TOUR 2018 HIMEHAJIMIX in OSAKA *2018.01.28 ORBIT TOUR 2018 HIMEHAJIMIX」in NAGOYA *2018.02.10 ORBIT TOUR 2018 +」in TOKYO *2018.05.26 ONEMAN Rave "Adaptations" *2019.04.19 Iwai! Arisaka Reina MIGMA SHELTER Kanyuu Kinen Tandoku RAVE "in da Rainbow' (祝！有坂玲菜MIGMA SHELTER加入記念・単独RAVE「in da Rainbow」) *2019.05.03 KAMIKIRI DEATH RAVE Mimimiyu Nari no Daiseitan (KAMIKIRI DEATH RAVE・ミミミユなりの大生誕) *2019.09.28 Psy Spirit Tour in OSAKA *2019.10.06 Psy Spirit Tour in NAGOYA *2019.10.19 Psy Spirit Tour in TOKYO ONEMAN RAVE Gallery MIGMA-SHELTER.jpg miguma (1).jpg Migmas7.jpg MIGMA-SHELTER-profile-20180217.jpg DXXtiKgVwAAwHUv.jpg MIGMASHELTER_art201803_fixw_730_hq.jpg MIGMASHELTER art201807 fixw 730 hq.jpg MIGMA_SHELTER_2019.jpg Migmashelter_july2019.jpg|July 2019 MIGMA SHELTER April 2019.jpg|April 2019 D_QFoALU4AA8wLy.jpeg ED3Jy58U0AA2d4B.jpeg References External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Japanese Wikipedia Category:2017 Group Formations Category:AqbiRec Category:Idol Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:7 Member Group Category:Groups Category:MIGMA SHELTER